


Snare

by NightBearrors



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gnolls, Knotting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsters, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBearrors/pseuds/NightBearrors
Summary: One of Lag's many sexual encounters.
Kudos: 10





	Snare

It's been a while, he'd thought to himself, wine in hand. The previous night was still fresh in his mind, being tied down. A spectator. 

The atmosphere was that of jubilation; his party members knew how to energize a crowd. The re-arrival of wine probably helped a bit too.

They seemed pleased to finally have their drink of choice.

Lag felt restless.

There were plenty of people at the tavern that caught his eye, but he found his attention drawn to a trio of women sitting at the bar. The three of them were laughing and talking together like old friends. They looked to be in their 40's. His ear flicks. He takes a drink. He walks over.

“Why hello,” he starts as he takes a seat, close but not uncomfortably so. They pause to look at him, only a little wary. He's unsure if they've ever actually seen a gnoll before.

“Do ya'll come here often?” he says with a toothy grin, looking from one woman to the next. They laugh, he laughs with them. 

“Of course we do!” One of them says, the sandy blonde.

“We live here!” Says another, locks shorter and dark.

“Oh?” He leans in slightly, “It's my first time.” He takes a sip of his wine, hums as he sees all three of them eyeing him up. “I'm afraid I may need a guide.” He smiles again, a bit sheepish. And without pause the women wholeheartedly volunteer to show him around the city.

They finish their drinks over cheery conversation and they lead him out of the tavern, one, her graying hair tied in a tight bun, even leads him by the arm. He doesn't bother telling his party members where he's going.

The women, who he learns are Mai (blonde), Ninette (short hair), and Winola (graying), lead him around the town in earnest as the sun trails lower in the sky. They are growing more sober, but no less jubilant. He finds he quite enjoys their company, the way they laugh together. They blush at his compliments, Mai covering her mouth with a hand, Winola clearing her throat, Ninette with an unabashed grin.

“My, I'll know this city backward by the end of tonight.” he comments after Ninette finishes telling him where the market plaza starts and ends. “You are all quite the guides.” He sees Mai blush. 

“Are you all from this end of town? You know it so well.” 

“Yes; the next street over actually.” Winola chimes as Ninette and Mai give a nod and a “yeah.”

“Well I am sure your homes are as beautiful as you all are.” He comments, just to see their flattered faces.

Winola takes his elbow in hand,

“I'd love to show you; I'm sure you will love it.” And her tone shifts as she looks up at him through her lashes. Before he can so much as respond though Ninette grabs his other arm,

“No, no, I insist you come see mine, Lawrence.” Suddenly the atmosphere has changed and there is palpable tension between all three women. They're shooting each other short glares and shakes of their heads, all the while trying to pull him in three different directions.

“My friends, there is enough of me to go around.” He laughs, lets them continue to pull on him. In all honesty he loves the thought of them vying for his company for the night, but there was something else he loved the thought of more.

“I quite enjoy the four of us together; I wouldn't want to leave anyone out.” He looks from Mai to Nenette. “I have all night to accompany you…” he looks to Winola. “Why not enjoy ourselves all together?” He smiles as the women take pause, look at each other.

“If you would like a moment to discuss?” He suggests quietly after a moment, motioning for the three of them to talk as he takes a step back. They all glance at him for a beat, then huddle up together, as if discussing a sports play.

He hears bits and pieces of their hissed discussion:

“...big…”

“...have knots…”

“...gentleman…”

After a moment they turn back to him.

“Alright.” Ninette starts. “We'll share.” Lag grins.

“At my place.” Winola adds as she takes his arm again, starts to lead him away. 

\-- 

Winola's home is nice. It's small in a cozy way and Lag has to duck his head slightly when he enters. Her entry way is modestly decorated; a small vase of flowers on a table, a framed photo on the wall. She leads them directly back through the hallway, past a bathroom and closet, and directly into her bedroom. It seems all pretense has been dropped.

“You have quite a nice home, Winola.” He comments, eyes looking around her bedroom. And then Ninette is leading him to the bed, unabashedly eyeing him up and down. He laughs, soft.

“My, someone's a little eager.” But he sits himself on the edge of the mattress and lets her start to unbutton his coat, supports his weight back on his palms.

The bed itself is large. Much, much too large for a single person. The four of them could fit quite comfortably on it, and a thought occurs to him- but then a hand is on his thigh and he starts, just a little, before leaning around Ninette to see, thought gone. It's Mai, face twelve shades of red, but hand still planted firmly on his thigh and slowly creeping higher. Ninette moves to straddle his other thigh as she pushes his coat off his shoulders and down his arms. He looks back to her, lets her get close. She lifts herself onto the mattress with a knee and he helps her remove his coat completely, puts a hand on her waist to help steady her.

Winola takes his coat, drapes it over a small stool before she joins Lag on the mattress. She sits next to him, close to Ninette, places one hand on his shoulder, tentatively running her other hand through his mane.

He leans into it, giving her permission, and she runs her nails through it then. Her hand buries in his mane as she watches it, almost mesmerized, before she says

“So how does this work?” while Ninette starts to undo his cravat.

“However we all want it to work.” He replies, voice low as he watches Ninette's face, feels Mai's hand hesitate to actually touch him full on. “I am open to whatever it is you all would like.” He hums a small laugh. “You may all lead the way.” Mai's hand finally grabs his groin, soft as she carefully seats herself beside him. In turn, he looks over at her, Winola's hand still exploring his mane, and winks before tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She moves into the touch and he lets her place her cheek in his palm. Her eyes flutter shut and then-

“Oh!” She squeezes him through his slacks. If he were more modest he might have blushed.

Ninette has gotten his cravat off by then and tosses it carelessly aside before quickly unbuttoning his shirt, eyes taking in every inch of his chest as she uncovers it. He appreciates her enthusiasm.

Mai places a hand over his, holds it as she looks up at him. Her face is flushed and her breath is a bit fast. It's cute, he thinks, that this woman is so enthralled and embarrassed. But then, slowly and deliberately, she opens her mouth to run her tongue over his gloved fingertip, the middle one, before she pulls it into her mouth and sucks as if it were another extremity of his.

Oh. 

Winola pulls at his mane in the same moment Ninette yanks his shirt free of his slacks. He watches her take in his chest, the shibari pulled tightly around his muscles under his clothes.

“No need to rush,” he hums, but is smiling, sly and wicked. Excited. He licks his teeth. Ninette slowly starts to run her hands down his chest, through the short fur there. He hears her breath hitch, feels her grip his restraints, tentatively testing them.

And then Mai slips her hand under his waistband and lets his hand fall away from her mouth as Ninette shoves him back against the mattress. A huff of air is pushed out of his lungs and Winola is there, palms on his collarbones. Then he feels hands on him, unbuckling, yanking down his slacks. Winola's hands, a light pressure against him, keeps him from sitting up on his elbows. She scratches his chin and then-

“Ah-!” His cock is pulled from his underwear, hands on him colder than he'd prefer. The tongue that runs up it is warm though and he shudders at the sudden stimulation, laughs lightly.

“Right to the point, I see.” He comments as Winola takes his head in her lap. There's another lick to his shaft and then he feels a mouth close around the tip.

“No use dawdling.” Ninette comments absently as she takes his hand and places it on her breast, still clothed. He takes the hint and massages her, gently tweaks her nipple while she loosely holds his arm. She seems to approve because the next moment she's pulled off her blouse and is pressing his hand against her bare skin.

Mai moves off his cock with a smack of her lips and he is standing at half mast as she moves to straddle his waist, still fully clothed. She presses herself against him with a grind of her hips and his eyes flutter a moment while Winola's hands explore his chest.

“Shall we go in turns or all at once?” Lag asks, licking his teeth as his eyes glance from Ninette to Mai, his fingers tracing lightly against Ninette's ribs. He figures they're not really looking to have fun with each other so much as with him. Which, he understands, but still feels it a bit of a pity. He quite enjoys watching others play together.

The women glance at each other a moment and then Winola suggests:

“Turns?” 

Mai purposefully grinds her ass against him again and asks, quiet:

“Who goes first?”

They draw straws. Or match sticks rather. They pull away from him, shuffle around with a box of matches for a moment as he looks on, still half hard as he sits up on his elbows.

He thinks he's probably seen and done weirder things but it is still interesting to watch, waiting to see which woman was going to claim him first, second, and third. He hopes he won't disappoint, regardless of order.

They turn to him and Winola, a smug look on her lips, approaches him first. Ninette looks unperturbed as she lays next to him, fingers immediately finding his nipple and exploring his bound chest. Mai, on the other hand, looks peeved. She must have drawn the short straw.

He motions for her to come closer as Winola strips unabashed. Mai hesitates for a moment, but quickly seats herself near him on the mattress. He runs his hand along her shin and he sees her relax a bit at the contact.

A small 'mm’ escapes him when he feels Winola's hands grip his shaft but Mai keeps his attention as she places her hand over his and guides it up her thigh. He feels Ninette grip at his soft belly fur, petting him around the shibari as Mai moves to let him cup his hand around her.

“Do I have to wait my turn?” She asks him softly, presses his fingers harder against her underwear. 

He smiles, all teeth, and rubs against Mai with his fingers and palm. She's so small he is fairly certain his cock would be a struggle.

She groans quiet and pulls the glove from his hand only to grip it tight against her chest as her free hand steadies herself against his hip. As he feels Winola grip his balls, he slides his fingers around Mai's underwear to touch her directly. She bites her lip and guides his finger inside of her with the hand holding his glove.

Experimentally he curls his finger. She moans, loud, and that's when Winola takes his head and half his shaft into her mouth. 

He looks down, surprised, and watches with Ninette how Winola starts to bob up and down on him, swallowing him on repeat. He can feel her tongue against the underside of his shaft and the warmth of her throat, the tightness of it.

“I forgot how good you are at that, Winola.” Ninette comments casually as she continues to rub at Lag's fur. He quirks a brow at Ninette and she hums a small laugh but doesn't expand or explain, simply watches the other woman. 

Mai pulls his attention back with a roll of her hips against his hand and he realizes then that perhaps he's bitten off more than he bargained for, especially when Ninette grabs his muzzle to open his mouth. He lets her, her touch gentle and curious, as Mai urges his own touch rougher.

Fingers run over his pointed teeth and soon Ninette is straddling his chest as Mai moans quietly in his ear and Winola pulls her mouth free of him. 

"Gods." He hears Mai huff out, her attention shifting to his erection. Ninette pays it no mind and he runs his tongue against the inside of her wrist before lightly running teeth against the delicate skin there. Her breath comes out in a shaky rush and so he gently bites down. Her eyes flutter in response, and so as he continues to finger Mai and as Winola kisses him harder, he pulls Ninette down to bite her shoulder.

She has to steady herself against him and against the blankets as she shudders. He uses his free hand to press against her lower back, but he quickly finds it roaming to her ass, pushing her even closer as Winola suddenly leaves him.

The air feels cold against his cock without Winola's hands and mouth on him and so he releases his bite on Ninette to look, licking at her skin as he does so.

Winola's opened a small drawer on a bedside table and is pulling familiar types of foil packets out. She tears one from the linked group and the sound makes his fur tingle and movements stop. She also grabs a bottle of what Lag can confidently assume is lubricant.

Mai uses the moment of pause to pull away from his hand and Ninette follows Lag's gaze over her shoulder to watch as Mai holds out her hand to Winola.

Lag doesn't miss the small eye roll Winola gives, but she hands Mai the packet anyway.

He sees he's standing at full attention and wonders aloud if the condom will fit. Winola smiles and moves in to rub his chin, pressing herself close against Ninette.

"Don't you worry; old Winola has you covered." She says as he feels Mai's mouth encircle his head, undoubtedly with the condom. 

A small 'oh' escapes him at the feeling and Winola laughs, a small flutter as she kisses Ninette's shoulder, almost absently, before returning to Mai's side.

"You're getting better at that," he hears Winola say gently as Mai's mouth leaves him and Ninette's hands grip his neck's fur.

He has definitely gotten into something unexpected and the lubricant is warmer than he expects against him.

"Move further up the bed," Winola says as she pats his inner thigh with a now wet hand. Ninette huffs but moves off him so he can obey the order. He makes sure to kick his slacks completely free as he does so, removing his remaining glove to get lost in the sheets.

Mai had gotten the condom on without issue it seems and Winola wastes no time in straddling him as he sits back against the headboard. Ninette comes to sit beside him, hands returning to his fur and bindings, and Mai kneels close by, underwear now conveniently absent from under her skirt. She holds the end up and Lag finds himself staring for perhaps a moment too long because she giggles, face red. But she doesn't move to hide herself and instead spreads herself with her free hand as Winola eases him in. 

He swallows, attention split as Mai begins to touch herself openly and Winola slowly slides herself further down on him. Ninette roughly tweaks his nipple suddenly and the feeling electrifies him; he growls low, feels his cock pulse.

All three women freeze for a moment, then Winola purrs with laughter,

"I think he liked that, Ninette."

"You have no idea." He says, voice low and fur prickling. Ninette curiously tweaks his other nipple and his hip involuntarily jerk as his teeth clench. Winola gives an airy "whoa there" at the movement, but her eyes are lidded and a hand is on his collarbone.

It doesn't take long for Winola to find a steady pace of grinding against him, sliding around him, and by then Ninette's hands have found his teeth again and his own hands have found her ass and Mai's breast.

He hadn't been worried before about multitasking, but as Winola orgasms around him, Ninette yanks his head back by his mane, and Mai slips two of his fingers in her mouth, he wonders how long he'll be able to split his attention.

Ninette gently pulls at one of his canines and Winola grinds out the last of her climax before carefully dismounting. Lag feels her take the condom off before Ninette releases him.

Mai hums before Winola gently guides her away, leaving Lag more than a little confused. Winola has Mai pressed closed, both women facing him, as she whispers in the younger girl's ear,

"I can't wait to watch him fuck you."

Lag swallows, ears quivering slightly at the words, and watches as Winola looks him dead in the eye and slowly starts unbuttoning Mai's blouse. Mai's hands are gripping Winola's knees, her breathing heavy with want as the older woman exposes Mai's breasts to him.

Winola, still watching Lag, gently runs her fingertip over Mai's nipple. It is a ghost of a touch, but makes Mai squirm anyway.

"Do you think you can take all of him?" Winola's voice is so, so quiet he almost misses it as Ninette gently tugs his shibari.

He blinks and pulls his attention away, having forgotten the short haired woman momentarily. He doesn't want to be rude, as much as he wants to watch the other two women.

Ninette kneels on the mattress, eyes roving him over like text on a page, and he licks at his teeth remembering her touch there.

She leans in, slow, and touches his thighs, then his hips. It's a curious sort of examination, his body under scrutiny in a very focused way. He feels a pleasant shiver run through him as she guides him to lay flat.

Her touch is...sterile in a way, as she looms over him, her fingers moving over muscle and pressing against tendon. She doesn't talk, only continues her scrutiny as Winola whispers to Mai where he can't see. He can hear her in the quiet though, and her words mixed with Ninettes antiseptic touch makes his cock twitch. 

Winola describes what riding him had been like and he hears Mai groan in response. Winola hushes her, tells her to be patient.

Ninette has seated herself on his chest, backside to him as she begins to examine his abdomen. Her hands are so close to touching him right on. He feel impatient and needy the more she presses her fingers into his short cropped fur. 

Before he thinks to stop himself, Lag grabs her waist and none too softly runs his tongue over the cloth of her pants, over her lips and ass, making sure his teeth press against her.

Her gasp is loud and she shudders against him, but she still doesn't touch him where he wants. Instead, she looks over her shoulder as says,

"Take them off."

It's not a question, but an order and Lag is very happy to oblige. He thinks he hears a seam or two pop as he easily and roughly pulls them down. She is still looking at him when he helps her awkwardly slide out of them completely.

"Again." She says simply and Lag doesn't need to be told twice as he runs his tongue against her bare skin. She groans and presses harder against him, against his teeth. He grabs her waist, steadies her, pins her close as he drags sharp canines against her sensitive inner thigh, tongue covering her sex.

She comes, shakey and loud, and quickly reaches back to grip his mane. He licks at her, bites down hard enough to leave a mark, and her hand shakes as it pulls his fur, keeping him close. He can hear Winola's whispers becoming rushed and airy, but can't make out the words around Ninette's noises.

He bites down again, on her other thigh and he hears her air rush out through clenched teeth. When he releases his hold, her thighs start to shake. Lag holds her up and continues the pattern: lick, bite, release, until Ninette has come again and her grip has slipped from his fur, all her bodyweight collapsing on him.

He runs his tongue over the grooves and indents his teeth had made before gently running his hands over her back. He lets her catch her breath, still splayed on and in front of him, before helping her off to lay on the bed beside him.

He continues to gently pet her back as she comes down, and he hears a quiet "see?" from Winola before her hands take over for his. 

She smiles at him. It's warm and kind and it catches him off guard. But before he can say anything, she interrupts his thoughts with a

"Ms. Mai, I believe it is your turn."

Mai's face is red as she fingers herself, clothes still half on. She looks at him, but doesn't stop, simply bites her lip. It excites him immediately, but he is unsure what the next step is or what she wants exactly.

He finds himself looking to Winola for the answer.

Ninette is in her lap, watching them both with half-lidded eyes as Winola runs a hand through her hair. She raises her eyebrows at him, a small smile on her face, as if to say "well?"

And so he looks back to Mai before placing a hand on hers. She is the smallest of the three women and part of him feels a little nervous about the possibility of breaking her. He pulls her hand up to lick it clean, slow and deliberate, and watches her mouth open and breath hitch.

And then suddenly she's grabbed his mane with two hands and pulled him down on top of her. She places kiss after kiss on his muzzle, fingers flexing and pulling as she works to move her hips closer to his.

"Gods, fuck me." She whispers to him, moving her lips against his shaft. She's wet. So wet. And for a moment he's frozen in uncertainty. He finds himself looking to Winola again.

She's watching them with hungry eyes and it takes Lag a moment to realize Ninette's face is buried in the woman's lap, licking and sucking away. He blinks and she grins at him, wicked.

"Lawrence," Mai whines from beneath him and it's the first time one of them has said his name. He huffs out a breath, letting her rub herself against him again before looking down at her. 

"How would you like me to?" He asks, voice almost a growl, and he watches as she essentially melts at the sound and the question.

"Hard." Is the only thing she says and he sits up a bit straighter. She lets him, moving her hands down to his cock. She strokes him, watching his face and he lets her line him up with her entrance.

She had said hard, but he moves gingerly, sliding himself in slowly, much to Mai's irritation; she lifts her hips, urging him on as she grabs the shibari at his waist and pulls.

He slides into her with so much less resistance than he expects a small, curious "oh" leaves his mouth in the same moment Mai moans out a sigh.

"C'mon," she wines at him when he doesn't move. "Or are you all bark and no bite." She's pouting up at him, but her tone is that of mild disappointment. 

Lag's ears flick back and in one fluid motion he grabs her waist with one hand and snaps his hips against her. 

Her cry is one of pleasure and pain twisted together, and then she's laughing, head thrown back.

"That's more like it." She breaths, looking up at him, and so he pulls back to thrust again and she moans his name. He finds a rough rhythm quickly, one hand on her chest and one hand on her hip to hold her down. Her voice is needy with each movement.

She takes him so well he forgets to be gentle.

He growls, grabbing her thighs, nails prickling at skin. She feels good beneath him and he can still see Ninette working Winola. It feels good. He still hasn't come at all. He wants to.

Lag pulls out of Mai and she groans, eyes questioning. But he doesn't say anything, just roughly flips her on her stomach close to Ninette and Winola. He wants to watch them. He wants Mai to watch them too.

He grabs Mai's ass with both hands, eliciting a pleasant and surprised "oh" from her as he spreads and massages her. She's still wearing her skirt and blouse, both hiked up and wrinkled. She hums as he moves his head against her lips and she is still so wet, but he grabs for the lubricant anyway. Mai watches him. Winola watches him.

He lets out an excited little cackle as he strokes himself. 

Mai's own little laugh is cut short when he slams himself back into her. He pins her down on the blankets, her moans and cries only half muffled as he watches Winola grip Ninette's hair tighter.

Lag watches Winola come at the coaxing of Ninette's mouth and he licks the saliva threatening to fall from his own mouth. And then Ninette's looking at him, spreading her legs just out of his reach as he fucks Mai senseless.

His eyes flick from her pussy to her face and she smiles, slow, as Winola settles in behind her. Ninette curls a finger toward him, beckoning him closer as Winola rests her chin on her shoulder, that familiar wicked smile on her lips.

Lag obliges best he can, the need to please and the need to come the only things occupying his mind. 

Ninette teases him for a moment more, just out of reach as he thrusts into Mai, before she scooches down a little closer. His tongue engulfs her quickly in its wetness and heat and Ninette pins his face close as she grinds her hips against him. 

Mai's cries suddenly become more intense and Lag feels her throb around him as she orgasms, but instead of tapping out she presses back against him, asking for

"More."

He tenses at the word, careful not to clamp down on Ninette, before thrusting harder into Mai. He bottoms out in her and he huffs out a rough, distracted breath against Ninette. Ninette in turn pulls his chin up to place her breast in front of his mouth. He licks at her best he can, but his attention is quickly becoming very focused on the tight heat around his cock and his growing knot.

He bites, gentle, at Ninettes skin as his breathing turns rough and he starts to drool. Fingers are at his maw and the feeling of his teeth being tugged and tested only distract him for a moment before-

"Ahh-!"

His knot catches. His thrusts become needy grinding and he feels Mai shake beneath him, still gasping and whining. Ninette has led his mouth to her shoulder and when he finally comes, he clamps down on her soft skin.

He feels himself fill Mai to the brim, feels it spill over and out around his knot to soil the tangle of blankets and sheets beneath them. He tastes blood in his mouth and feels his nails digging in to flesh beneath him as he pumps Mai fuller and fuller.

She comes around him again, forcing more of his own orgasm to spill out between them. His hips jerk. Mai cries out, voice high.

He breathes and slowly releases his hold on Ninette, registers it's her blood he's tasting. 

"S-sorry," he manages, but Ninette is tenderly rubbing at his cheek, seemingly unbothered.

After another moment he is able to carefully pull out of Mai. His come spills from her as he does and a part of his brain is telling him "oh shit-a condom," but then Mai is turning, rolling, and wrapping her mouth around him.

He has to steady himself at the unexpected stimulation. He's had people clean him up like this before, but after a moment it becomes clear Mai isn't quite done with him yet.

"More?" He asks, disbelief evident in his tone. She smiles around his cock.

Ninette pats him, almost sympathetically,

"We'll be in the bath if you need anything." He watches Winola and Ninette move from the bed and out the bedroom door. Winola gives him a wink before closing it after them.

He stares after them, but is quickly drawn back to Mai's enthusiastic attention. 

"Well alright." He says casually as she kisses his tip. "Looks like it's just you and me." And he grins as he easily lifts her from the bed.

She laughs, surprised, before Lag holds her to his face, muzzle half hidden under a dirty and crumpled skirt, licking at the mess he had made her.

She moans quietly, but then taps his head. He pulls back, attentive.

"I need some water." She's smiling, almost sheepishly as he sets her down and she casually walks to grab a cup from the room's dresser. He furrows his brow a moment, curious about the convenience of it all, but then his come is sliding down her leg and the curiosity is replaced with primal need.

He goes to her and kneels. She seems surprised at first, but then he runs his tongue up her inner thigh, tasting himself there. 

Salty. Familiar.

"Oh, Lawrence, you are quite the gentleman aren't you?" She coos quietly, petting his ears. "I'm so glad." It's said quieter, almost fondly, as she gently tugs at his fur, places the cup back down.

"Now," She lifts his face with a hand under his muzzle, "I need you to fuck me again." 

He feels his cock twitch at the words.

"Of course." He replies before yanking off her skirt finally. She laughs and tosses her blouse aside, but then she pauses.

Her fingers wind around his shibari.

"...Without your restraints."

His ears quiver. A voice is telling him no; stay grounded. Another voice has already led him to start undoing the intricate rope, finally removing his shirt. She helps, places his rope aside tenderly as if she knows its importance and purpose.

"Would you prefer the bed again?" She asks, and that voice again is trying to tell him something, but he brushes it aside as her fingers trace down his bare chest. 

"Anywhere." It comes out gruffer than he means, but that just seems to spur her on all the more.

"In front of the mirror then." And she leads him with a finger to the vanity. She pulls the chair out and sits, facing the mirror, and beckons him to sit in front of her on the floor.

His tail flicks but he kneels, pushing the chair further out in the processes to give himself more room.

"Clean me up, will you?" She asks with a hand on his head. As his tongue runs over her, dips inside, she hums and scratches at his ears.

"You're so good at this," she comments quietly, casual. "I love watching you do it." He glances up at her, but her eyes are fixed forward, watching his reflection undoubtedly. The thought makes him shiver. Being observed in such a way…

He starts to touch himself.

She notices, purrs out a laugh, but doesn't comment on it, just moves her hips against him.

When he starts to feel himself get hard again is when Mai gently pushes him back. 

"Touch my chest," she commands, gentle as she guides his hands to her breasts. He watches her face as he massages her and runs fingertips over nipples, but she's watching the mirror. It makes him want to please her more. To watch him and not his reflection.

He runs his tongue across her breast and she sighs into the touch, but guides his mouth higher, to her collarbone and neck.

"Here, too." She says softly, and he obeys, licking and nipping her throat. He leans in, smooths a hand around to support her back as he drags nails down her ribs. 

She shivers at the touch and runs her hands through the fur on his back. She grips tightly a moment, then pushes him back.

She holds him there at arm's length before lifting her foot to run up his thigh, expression playful and cheeks still very pink. Her toes grace his shaft, just slightly before she's pressing him against the vanity with a heel in his chest.

"Here, too." Her voice is a little more stern, eyes focused. He glances down, then back to her face as he grabs her foot. His tongue runs up the bottom of it and she squirms with a small giggle before he takes her toes in his mouth. The giggle is cut short with a rush of air from her lungs. It sends heat coiling to his gut and groin and he runs teeth and tongue around her again as he strokes himself.

He wants her again. She's different alone. More confident and commanding. He knows she can take him fully and the thought of bottoming out in her again has him pressing forward.

He nips his way up her calf and he catches her glancing down to his erection. It isn't quite there yet, and he feels suddenly like he needs to impress her. 

He does not want to disappoint her, and so he strokes himself a little harder and nips at her throat a little rougher.

Her hands find his and follow his impatient motions for a moment before they run up his chest. 

She grabs both his nipples and twists.

His hand stutters with his howl of surprise and want and she does it again before he can catch his bearings. He squeezes at himself, feels himself pulse, and bites Mai's arm.

It's not gentle, but she groans into it with a whispered "yes."

His hands spring to her and in a moment he's over her, her back slammed against wood floor, his hand behind her head and the stool tumbling to its side behind him.

He bites her. Her shoulder, her breast, her thigh, her calf. And she loves it, breathing out "please" after "there" after "harder." And he can only see her, feel her. Feel the need to take her.

So he does, rough and desperate against the floor. His knees ache as he finds his way into her again and she wraps her legs around his waist best she can, heels digging into the small of his back. 

He breathes out short, hot puffs of air against her as he slides his cock in and out, feels her heels keeping him close.

"There-!" Mai manages before she arches her back into him and gasps. He knows she's coming and it makes him all the more eager to reach his own, to fill her again.

He needs to fill her again. He has to. He has to.

His thrusts move them against the floor and soon he has his hands on the wall. But it doesn't feel close enough. 

Lag lifts her, feels the absence of her around him as if it were painful when he does, before pinning her against the wall.

She quickly helps him back in and the relief he feels being inside her is palpable. She grips his fur, gasping and he climaxes before he realizes what's happening.

He feels it gush and fall from her and she grips his knot as she shudders around the feeling of him filling her again.

Her hand on him feels hot. It sends waves through him and through his cock and he quickly finds he is still very much hard. He feels it like a haze and he can only think to move. He needs to fill her. Nothing else mattered

"The bed-" she gasps out and so he throws her down, yanking her back toward him by the leg. He presses himself back into her and it feels so hot and smooth and wet he feels close to climaxing again. His thrusts are stuttered for a moment, but then they become needy again and he just needs to claim her. Her. Her.

So he bites down and forces all of himself into her, knot and all and as she shakes and gasps he tastes blood. 

"Lawrence-!" His jaw locks around her and his knot locks in her and he comes again, not understanding how and not caring.

He breathes, unclenches his jaw, but he still feels so hard and hot.

"I don't-" he starts as Mai's hands scratch at his chin. He watches as the puncture marks he'd just left start to close on her skin and a distant alarm bell in his head starts to go off.

But then she's grinding against him, touching the base of him and he feels so hot and there's only her so he fucks her again. She calls his name and for a moment he can't remember who that is.

He loses track of time and track of himself, but eventually the heat subsides and he's left breathless above her.

"I can't-..." He manages and Mai hushes him, tenderly reaches up to hold his chin with both hands.

"You did so good." She tells him, running her thumbs across his cheeks. 

-

He wakes up the next morning with all three women, clean sheets, and clean fur. He remembers the four of them together and him finishing with Mai as the other two looked on… But after that he's not so sure. His body aches, as if he'd run a gauntlet, and exhaustion hits him as soon as he tries to move.

He rubs at his bare chest, muscles complaining. Had they bathed? It seems likely; they smell of pleasant lavender, not sweat and sex. His fur looks brushed and- 

He sees his belongings hanging off the open door. They're pressed and clean, even his rope. 

Winola is the next to wake. She smiles at him, scratches his chin before he can let himself question things for too long.

"Man of the hour." She seems happy and he's confused at the comment but pleased nonetheless. 

"Would you like breakfast?" She asks and he yawns.

"I would but," he stretches, winces. "I need to get back; my group will most likely be moving on today."

Winola smiles in understanding and helps him get dressed, shibari and all. He's unsure how to feel about it, especially because she herself doesn't move to get dressed.

He smoothes out his jacket, checks his sleeves, then finally lets himself look to the two sleeping figures of Mai and Ninette.

His ears pin back involuntarily as a pang hits his chest. It's unfamiliar. Not a good feeling. But not entirely bad either.

Winola leads his eyes away with a hand at his chin,

"She'll be fine." She says softly and though Lag doesn't understand what she means, it eases his heart a bit as he leaves. Winola waves him off from the hall, wishes him well, and he shuts their front door behind him.


End file.
